


Meet the Batfamily

by summer164



Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer164/pseuds/summer164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the team and Justice league meet the rest of the family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Batfamily

Red Hood =Jason

Red Robin= Tim

Robin=Damian

One quiet afternoon the whole team and the Justice League were in the cave when the computer announced.

Nightwing 012, Batman 01, Red Hood 03, Red Robin 05 and Robin 09

Out walked Nightwing, Batman and three new heroes… all arguing.The team and the Justice League stare at the whole … Bat clan, while they kept arguing.

"Drake I keep telling you that Grayson is mine so keep your hands off of him." No points for guessing who said that.

"Shut up devil spawn you don't own Dick." That came from Tim.

"Actually, guys he does." Dick broke in. Silence "Ummm … yeah it's a really long story that involves me being kidnapped, a Mexican table and me pole dancing… so yeah I don't want to talk about."

Again with the silence. It ended when Batman spoke "Dick I will never understand how Damian is your favorite brother."

Silence for a third time till Wally spoke" Well I'm confused". That made the Bats aware of their audience.

"It's quite simple, the Justice League and I are going on a week long mission, so the rest of the Bat family stays at the Mountain… Boys introduce your self's.

The tallest person next to Batman stepped forward." Jason Todd –Red Hood call my Hood for short age 17." Hood stepped back into line.

"Damian Wayne – Robin ...15"

"Tim Drake –Red Robin call me Red."

"Now that's taken care for I will everyone in a week… and boys no getting arrested."

With that Batman turned and walked away. Dick is 13

Wally decide to break the silence " UM so what now?"

Dick grinned, and spoke up "I was hoping you would ask, you see now that Dad gone we can do the List."

Instantly the rest of the Bat family grinned. The robot voice sounded "Incoming Red Arrow" Roy ran into the room, panting he looked around confusion showed on his face. "What's the problem?"

Conner looked at Roy "Problem?"

"Yeah, Dick texted me saying it there was a problem" Roy and the team turned to look at Nightwing.

"Oh that was just to get you here so that we can do… The List" Dick smiled.

"The list dudes what's that?" Wally looked interested.

"The List is a list of things that The Bat family must never do a second time." Tim spoke as I was typing on his phone.

Jason looked at the baby bird "Goldie do you think that this is a good idea, you do remember what happened last time right?"

Dick rolled his eyes "Yeah Jay I remember, but this will be so much fun." And with that he pulled a stack of paper out of nowhere and showed it to everyone in the room. "Alright let's do the first few."

List of things the Bat Family Must not repeat by Batman: part 1:2

1\. Put Red Robin in a mental asylum, I'm looking at you Damian.

2\. If you are going to do carolling at Christmas do it right.

3\. Going 70 miles over the speed limit, with your head out the window screaming is not the correct way do it.

4\. Jason if you borrow money, you MUST pay it back.

5\. Ice-cream is supposed to be eaten out of a bowl or cone, not off a person clothes on or not.

6\. NO wild parties

7\. Unless you want to be stone broke never bet against Nightwing.

8\. No betting on ANY countries mafia. That includes the American, Italian and gods forbid the Russian mafia.

9\. No flashing police officers at red light.

10\. This rule now includes in you boys or in costume or not.

11\. NEVER gamble with Dick you will lose trust me.

12\. Just because some of the villains in Gotham adopted Dick when he was younger does not mean that you can invite them over for dinner.

13\. Never challenge Dick or Jason to a drinking contest you will lose whatever small bit of self-respect you have left. Green Arrow I mean you.

14\. Damian no you cannot blow the West House, no matter that I would support but then Dick would be upset.

15\. Tim never sing the "I'm fuzzy and cute" song around Damian he will kill you.

16\. Jason stop smoking weed

" OK guy's that's the first sixteen let's get started." Dick grinned excitedly. Numbers 1

Everyone apart from the Bat Family exchanged nervous glances. They all had the same thought in mind. "This family is insane."

Aqualad, the most mature one in the team cleared his throat. "Well, Nightwing while that is an umm interesting suggestion, I believe that it would be better if we all stayed in the cave."

Aqualad finished his short speech, looking directly at Nightwing who was pouting.

"But- but please." Dick begged as his eyes teared up. Aqualad stared at the boy, chanting to himself. "Must not give in, must not give in… must so cute." He gave a groan in defeat. His face showing his defeat.

Immediately Dick brightens up, his face beaming. "Alright then let's get moving, we're burning daylight people."

"Alright" Wally yelled, jumping up and down.

"Slow down Kid Idiot, how are going to get there?" Artemis asked.

"No worries guys Jason gonna drive us there." Tim explained.

Young Justice and Roy looked between their self's and shrugged. 'What's the worst that good happen?'

Ten minutes later they found out. The team, Roy and the Bat boys were driving along in Red Hood's Jeep. Wait not driving, more like racing. The speed limit was only twenty five mph, but Jason was going 105mph. Wally, Connor, Aqualad and Roy looked sick to their stomach. The girls weren't much better. On the other hand the Bat boy's seemed fine.

"Hey Red Hood, could you slow down a bit." Roy shouted off the roar of the engine.

"Nah dude, we're almost there anyway." Jason roared back.

After another ten minutes, Jason stopped the car. Wally and Roy were the first ones out of the car.

Wally flung himself to the ground and tried to hug it. "Thank god sweet non-moving land."

Roy rolled his eyes." Alright Wally you can stop making out the ground now."

Wally stood up and blushed "Shut up Roy."

Wally then looked up at the building that the group had parked outside of and his mouth hung open.


End file.
